Denied
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: What would happen if Loryn never went back to Seto, never told him he had children? A sister story of sorts to First Comes Love Eternal. ONESHOT


**Hello to all my beautiful readers! If you are familiar with First Comes Love Eternal, then I thank you for giving this oneshot a try. I was recently trying to think up a Valentine's story I could write involving Loryn and Seto pre-triplets and instead I came up with, "What would happen if Loryn never went back to Seto?" and then I pooped this out.**

**You can't blame me. The one guy whom I thought was my soul mate turned out to be a doucheface who only wanted a girl who was easy enough to lose his virginity to. That's the most recent drama in my life. :P**

**The F-bomb is dropped once... I think. It's very minimal so no worries there. Also, the triplets' appearance is not final. This is for this story and for it to work. I remember Loryn saying in an older chapter, "Even if they come out looking exactly like Seto, I will insist they are Joey's kids!" I'm paraphrasing of course. Their names are also not final, though I must say I am in love with the name Taro.**

**I don't want to give any more spoilers. Please enjoy and remember that I am a mere fanfiction writer. I do not own Seto Kaiba. If I did... We'd have like 408927078 kids by now. XD**

The winter breeze blew dead leaves across the sidewalk as the woman and her three children crossed the street. It was the last day before winter break ended and she promised to take them to the arcade.

Her three little ones, fraternal triplets, were excited for this day. They had not been to the arcade, or any establishment of entertainment in months. This was going to be a good day, no matter what happened. They had each other.

Their father was working that day, putting in some overtime to make up for the money about to be spent on arcade games. He was a young car mechanic and Duel Monsters player. His partner, their mother, was a young actress with some promise in the voice acting industry. Despite their prowess and affinity for their professions, money was tight when it came to feeding a family of five. The bills took her paycheck and the children's hunger took up his. Anything left over was used for any possible necessities or was saved up.

The two girls wanted to play a dance game, one their mother had played years ago in a game of fate. The boy had no interest in it, and asked quietly if it was ok to play one of the shoot-em-ups. The mother agreed and gave him a handful of coins. She watched her little girls play the game with so much enthusiasm, much like she did when she was an avid player. She turned to see her son playing a co-op mode with a familiar stranger. He looked so much like her son. He could have been their father.

He was, in fact.

Her heart had stopped. She thought he stopped coming to places like this. He was always busy with work when she was once around. Now he had time to play? She wanted to be offended, but she was so terrified of seeing him again that there was no room for offense. She needed to get her kids out of here before he became suspicious.

The little girls had finished their set and were disappointed they didn't set a new record, but they insisted on playing the game still. The mother handed her children more coins. Perhaps if she stayed here with her daughters, the man who had given her these children would eventually leave.

She heard her son's young voice over the music from the dancing game. The man had asked the little boy if he was here alone.

"No," Taro said, for he was the first-born, "I'm here with my mother and sisters." The mother shifted her eyes so subtly to see this exchange. How her son looked just like him! The same straight, chestnut hair graced her son's head, in a similar style to his sire. Those same cerulean eyes gazed out at the world. Surely he could tell?

And at that moment, he looked over and saw her.

She looked away, hoping he didn't notice her, but her son, whom she couldn't blame, had said, "Yeah, that's my mother. You want to meet her?"

_Oh Taro…_ She thought. _If only you knew we aren't complete strangers to each other…_

She felt the man's icy presence near her. "I thought I'd never see you again, Loryn," Seto said. "How strange we meet by the same machine that linked us so many years ago."

"I thought the same thing," she replied, keeping her eyes on her daughters. Taro had come up and grasped his mother's hand. "Oka-san," he chirped, "do you know this man?"

She gazed at her son sweetly. "He and I were once good friends."

He smiled. "Is that why he looks like me?" This was Seto Kaiba's son. He looked just like his father and had his intellect too. But Taro was very innocent to such trials in life and his question wasn't out of suspicion, but out of child-like naiveté.

"Taro, is it?" Seto intercepted, knowing the conversation could go awry. "There are many things in life that adults can't explain. Perhaps we may look alike, but I am sure you are your father's son through and through." He winked at the kid. "You're quite good at the zombie game."

Taro, still a child, was completely distracted by the compliment and was emphatic about playing the game again. "Oka-san, may I play again? I really like that game!" He probably only liked it because of the compliment he was just given.

"Of course, Taro," and she handed him more coins. "Perhaps my old friend and I can talk while you play."

Taro nodded and went off on a zombie killing spree.

The daughters had finished their second set. The middle-born, Suma, asked her mother, "Who is this man?" Leiko, the youngest of the triplets and quite the troublemaker, piped up with, "He looks too much like us."

Leiko was extraordinarily arrogant and perceptive. She was precocious and independent. Loryn, her mother, had to be careful with Leiko.

"Suma, this is an old friend of mine. Leiko, that was quite rude. You need to not be so blunt. He is a friend."

Leiko huffed and turned around to play the zombie game with Taro. Suma looked at her mother worriedly, but Loryn gave the say-so to let her play another game. Suma ran after her little sister.

Loryn stared after her children for some time before she spoke. "Those kids are going to be the death of me."

Seto chuckled. "That Leiko is pretty sharp. So is Taro, but he is far more refined. Leiko reminds me of you."

"She _is_ me, except I was a far more polite child." She looked at the daughter who had taken all of her mother's spunk. She had wildly curly hair like her mother and her eyes were the same shade. The other daughter, Suma, had blue eyes like Taro and pin straight brown hair. The likeness was uncanny. It was obvious these kids were the Kaiba heirs.

"Is it alright if we go someplace quieter?" Seto asked quietly.

"I'd prefer a place where I still have a view of my children," Loryn said cuttingly.

He nodded. "This way then."

There was an eating area only ten feet away from that particular zombie killing game. Loryn and Seto sat down, both unprepared for the days' events.

"I thought you would have told me," Seto addressed Loryn. "I can't believe you had my kids."

"Who said they were yours?" Loryn scoffed, knowing he was right but too ashamed to admit it.

"Taro and Suma look exactly like me. Leiko looks exactly like you. Tell me who is their quote, unquote, father, and I'll tell you you're lying."

Loryn sighed. She was prepared to go to the grave with the secret she bore. "They think their father is Joey Wheeler. I have been with him ever since I found out I was pregnant."

Seto almost laughed. A snort escaped but he controlled himself. "They think that second-rate mongrel is their father? None of his features even show in them. He's a blond with brown, maybe hazel eyes. None of those features show in them!" He stared at Loryn skeptically, scrutinizing her. "Does he honestly believe they are his spawn?"

"If he doesn't, he doesn't say anything." She shrugged. "When they were born, they were mostly bald, so we couldn't say who looked like whom. As they got older, I'd try and point something out to make Joey feel better. 'Oh look, Taro has your nose!' 'Leiko has your smile!' 'Suma has your ears!' I then pointed out his mother had brown hair, so maybe that feature just dominated. I always tell him that they have his hair texture."

"So you basically told him the only feature he gave them was their straight hair?" She nodded. "What about the blue eyes? That's a huge giveaway."

"Blue eyes run in my family. My sister and a few of my grandparents and extended relatives all have blue eyes."

Seto sighed. "You are damn lucky that's true. But Wheeler isn't that stupid. He's bound to know."

"He says he knows the kids are his. And as far as he and the kids are concerned, it's true."

Seto looked at her, saddened by her confession yet enraged as well. "They'll never know who their real father is?"

"Never. Even after I am dead and gone, they will never know. My mother is the only one who knows, besides the doctors and they're paid to not tell anyone anything. My mother won't last much longer and I'm not worried about the doctors. I am going to the grave with this secret."

He looked after the kids he would never play catch with, never watch movies with, and never tell bedtime stories to. "You're denying them so much. They are, what, eight years old? And they don't even know they're being denied."

"Yes, they are eight. They don't know they are being denied anything. If one doesn't have something to begin with, one cannot miss it."

He looked at how Taro was determined to beat his little sister at the game. He had such promise. "What about high school and college? How will you pay for those needs?"

"Joey and I have a small savings fund. Unlike my parents, I will starve before I deny my kids an education."

He looked at Leiko's unbroken spirit, her smile that could break even the surliest of foes. "That will not possibly be enough to pay for three different kids with different interests and different possibilities."

"If they keep their grades up they can get scholarships and grants and such. They work hard."

He looked at how Suma cheered both her siblings on and could tell she really wanted Leiko to win. "Hard work sometimes doesn't pay off."

"Dear, you are sticking both feet in your mouth at this point. You worked hard for Kaiba Corp didn't you?"

He glared at Loryn, his attention torn away from his children. "I was tortured by a man who called himself my father. If I didn't work hard and scheme, I would have died." He stood up, furious. "They won't die, but they'll work hard their whole lives with little rewards! Life treats the poor cruelly and the rich well. Let me help you! I got you into this mess. If I had known, I would have…" His hands clutched the table, shaking, threatening to break it. "I would have done so much to get you back had I known you were carrying my children. Loryn," Seto seethed, "I am a cruel man. I have forced people to suicide, bankruptcy, heart failure and I have destroyed many rich men's lives. But the one thing I can never destroy or hurt or look away from is a child in need. I _love_ children. Their spark, bliss and optimism make my whole world turn. It's why I make games. But to see a mother deny the chance to help her kids…" His shoulders shook. "That's enough to kill me."

She looked at him, unperturbed.

"You know, I haven't been with anyone since you left me."

She kept staring. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"It's been nearly nine years. I have lived nearly a decade being celibate. I have no plans of wooing a new woman because I will never love again as I loved you. I don't have an heir."

"You have Mokuba."

Seto looked away from her. "Mokuba has no interest in pursuing a spot as the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

He looked at her, searching for pity. He found none.

"He's pursuing an art degree."

"As he should. Mokuba is a gifted artist. It's a shame his only living relative never gave him instruction in that field."

Seto stared at her, hurt. She stared back, firm. "Loryn," he uttered. "I am not here to argue over my brother."

"Then don't bring him up."

"I still love you."

"If you loved me you would have pursued me."

"You cut all ties with me. I had no idea where to track you down."

"You're Seto Kaiba. You can just screw the rules and do what you want. You screwed me!"

"Physically I did. I never meant to metaphorically."

She shook, tears brimming at her eyes. "Then why did you fall asleep afterwards?"

His eyebrow raised, his eyes looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The last night we were together, you fell asleep. You didn't even…please me. You just went wham, bam, thank you ma'am and fell asleep! I had finally thought that maybe if I gave myself up again, you'd be different but you _fucking fell asleep_. Do you know how hurt I was? I gave you one last chance and you blew it!" She looked over to make sure her kids were still preoccupied with the game. They were. "That's why I left."

Seto's jaw dropped. "I didn't even know that was a 'last chance.' I thought everything was better! You didn't even warn me of any chances I was blowing. I… I was so happy to be with you in that way again. Perhaps that was nirvana and I was so at peace that I fell asleep. I was _happy_. If you weren't happy, you should have said something!"

Loryn stayed seated, too embarrassed that he caught her. "It doesn't matter now," she calmly stated. "What does matter is that I have children to take care of and a partner to please. Perhaps we may not have much, but we all love each other and that's what matters."

Seto pulled out his wallet, and counted the bills in front of her. He didn't even have to utter the amount. She counted them in her head.

"Do you see this wad of cash? How much is this?" He shook it at her, baiting her.

"You're the only person I've ever known to carry three hundred thousand yen in their wallet." She looked at the money with utmost distaste on her face.

He pushed it to her side of the table. "That's only the beginning. I don't care how we set it up. We can get a lawyer and set up alimony or child support or whatever it is you want. I don't have to be in their lives if you don't want me to, but at least allow me to help them with their lives." She stared at the money, unsure of what to do. "Loryn, you know I'd be a damn good father. If you don't want me to act as that, I'll just quietly help them along their way."

"The sad thing is," she began after a moment, "is that I know you'd be a damn good father. I know you'd have taken care of them. You would have sacrificed your sanity and everything for them. I know you. I know what you went through." He saw the tears fall down her face and reached to dry them. She slapped his hand away. "I don't need your pity Seto Kaiba."

"But you need this." He pushed the money further.

"You're making me feel like a drug dealer."

"Except you're not giving me anything in return."

She looked at him dubiously. All was said on her face: "Really now? You don't want my body or your kids' time?"

"I'm not asking for anything in return. I just want to ensure my kids have a good life and a prosperous future. If you want," and it pained him to even think it, let alone say it, "you'll never see me again after this, if you wish."

She rolled her eyes. "Seto, I'm not heartless. I just don't want any ties to you."

"You have three of them over there." His head shifted to look at the kids. They were still playing that game. "I know you're not heartless. I think of all the people in the world, your heart is probably too big for even yourself."

"I wouldn't say that. I did leave you and had your kids knowing they were yours. That was pretty cruel."

"It was a survival thing. You were young and wanted to stay away from me. You're forgiven."

She laughed, her old smirk showing itself. "I'm pretty sure you'd forgive me regardless."

He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I would have." He looked at her, almost shyly. "You're with Wheeler and I forgive you for that."

"He's a good guy Seto. He loves those kids."

"I have no doubt he does. I never said he wasn't a good guy. He's an idiot and I'm almost sickened that my kids, who show so much intellectual promise, are raised by a moron. But I have no doubt he has good intentions."

"It's like you just complimented him with an insult. I do believe you're finally showing your true self, Seto."

He snorted. "It just took eight years of heartbreak to finally prove to myself I had a heart." He took his hand away from the money. "Take it."

She looked over at her kids, still engrossed. "I won't tell Joey about this. I am depositing this and no one will know." She hid it away in her pocketbook.

Seto nodded. "Do you want any future checks?"

She blushed. "Seto, I can't take anymore of your money."

"You can, but your pride won't let you." He took his phone out of his pocket, checking his calendar. "Do you want me to mail it to you or can we arrange a meeting point?" He indicated the schedule making app on his smart phone.

"You just want to see me and the kids." She looked at him shrewdly. "Could we just make a direct deposit settlement or something?"

"That's not legal. I am not your employer. I can mail it to you if you'd rather not see me."

She shrugged. "Joey might see it."

"I can have one of my flunkies drop it off at your place of work, or you can meet them nonchalantly at random locations per month to keep it secret."

"Seto…" She looked at the bills in her pocketbook. "You shouldn't do this."

"Loryn," he stared at her seriously. He wasn't all business, but that stare conveyed so much serious intent. "I don't even know those kids and I love them. I gave them half of my chromosomes in order for them to even exist. To know that science and such a simple, yet somewhat disgusting act created those three lives amazes me. I'm sad that I didn't know them sooner." He turned his gaze to the kids. "I want them to own the world."

He turned back to her. "They could, if you'd let me give it to them."

She looked at her kids, so young and innocent. "If they owned the world, then they'd have to know all of its secrets."

She turned to him, the man who gave her those three kids. Her voice was calm and her eyes apologetic. "And that is something that even I have trouble living with." She stood up and walked to her children. Seto watched as they all walked away. Taro turned around and smiled at him.

That smile on such an innocent face was all-knowing and also apologetic. He mouthed the words, "Goodbye, Otou-san," and continued walking with his mother and siblings.

The woman and her three children walked out of the arcade as if that was their entire plan. The mother was hurt and yet stronger than ever in her position as a mother. Her children, though seeing that stranger disturbed them, had an overall good time. The boy knew his father was the stranger, knew that he was his sisters' father too, and was hurt his mother would keep such a secret. But he was a boy and knew nothing of adult problems. The mischievous girl had known all along. She was highly self-aware. The timid one pretended that the stranger was a figment of her imagination. She would ask her mother at a later time. The stranger stayed seated, wondering if it was worth pursuing. The mother of his children would probably file a restraining order and the "father" of the kids would hunt him down and kill him. It was best to pretend this day had never happened.

But it had, and the stranger would never, could never, forget the look on that little boy's face when they happened to place their hands on the same toy gun, and said, "Otou-san?"

**Please review~**


End file.
